Episode 8902 (13th May 2016)
Plot Sarah tries to get Gail or Kylie to baby-sit Harry so that she can go to Carla's hen night as she's desperate to get out of the house but they're both going. Sally excitedly tries to decipher the clues Tim wrote her as to where they're going on holiday. Jenny correctly works out that it's Blackpool. Sally fumes. Roy studies some computer game crib sheets on the internet to improve his performance on Alex's PlayStation. Craig plans to read Caitlin a poem he wrote about her to show her how much she means to him but drops the idea when Bethany reads it and says it sounds desperate. Sally discovers the Blackpool "holiday" is just for one night. She refuses to go. The factory workers poke fun at her by sticking photos of Blackpool to her machine. Sally orders Jenny to put them in the bin. The stags - Nick, David, Dev, Tim, Johnny, Kirk, Robert, Luke and Aidan arrive at the Rovers just as some of the hens - Maria, Kate, Beth and Caz set off for a club wearing black Carla wigs. Michelle, Gail, Kylie, Sally and Cathy meet them there. Carla and Kate take charge of the microphone when the DJ slips out. Gail thinks she should be up there instead of Kate and snatches the mic from her, sending her crashing into the DJ's equipment. David finds Nick outside clutching his head and gets him to admit that he lied about getting the all-clear. Sally is afraid the hens will show her up as they get hammered. The manager tries to throw them out but is given short shrift. Nick tells David he has to choose between telling Carla the truth or staying silent and hitting her at some point in the future; Carla will then leave him or stay with him through pity which he cannot allow. Caitlin confesses to Craig that she's got into Dundee University and is moving. The police try to eject the hens from the club but Gail leads the girls to think they're strippers. Johnny finds Jenny alone and upset in the factory. She tells him about Alan dying in Blackpool. Nick comes to a decision and tells Robert to cancel the stag do - the wedding is off. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon (Uncredited) Guest cast *Club Manager - Marlon G. Day *Police Officer - Dominic Kay *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed club on Deansgate, Manchester Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Robert are stunned when Nick announces that the stag do is cancelled and the wedding is off; and Gail and Kate cause chaos during Carla's hen party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,950,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes